The Spark
by lemorax
Summary: On October 31st, Harry James Potter lost his mother and his magic. What he gained, in its stead, was a spark of dying will.
1. Prologue: October 31

October 31 was considered an international holiday for the Wizarding world. In the beginning, it was only known as Samhain, where the ethereal nature of magic was at its peak and every witch and wizard could _feel_ their power tingling underneath their skins. After the year 2001, the day added another title to its belt; the night when Lord Voldemort was defeated. It was the event that lifted the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord's oppressive clutches. Parents let out sighs of relief that they would no longer worry for their children's lives. Shops were closed, and pubs were filled with elated drunks. It soon became a tradition to offer a glass to the young infant that saved their world, to the young Boy-Who-Lived.

For the Potter family in Godric's Hollow, October 31st was the day their life came crashing down. It was the day that fractured a happy and loving family. In a matter of minutes, the warmth that emitted from the lovely cottage was replaced with tears, blood, and death. For James Charlus Potter, October 31st marked the death of his wife, Lily. For Daniel Henry Potter, Samhain was the day when he lost his twin. And for Harry James Potter, Halloween was the day he lost his magic.


	2. Chapter 1: An Evans Reunion

Hibari Ryuunousuke knew something terrible happened the minute he entered the kitchen and met the stilled form of his wife. The beautiful Hibari Azalea, known for her cutting words and stern demeanor, was seconds away from cracking. On one hand was a ceramic mug, bereft of design or color. Thin, spidery fingers were gripping its handle, shaking and trembling as the seconds ticked by. Soft wisps of black hair escaped from the loose ponytail, trying but failing to hide the multitude of emotions that passed through Azalea's bright green eyes.

"Lea?"

Said woman snapped out of her daze, turning away from the letter and now focusing fully on her husband. No words were spoken, none needed. It was all in one glance that Ryuu knew that she needed him.

He sat next to her on the kitchen island. "What's wrong?"

The question seemed to sap the energy from Azalea. Her shoulders slumped, and she looked back at the letter on the counter. "Lily's dead."

Azalea stated it with certainty. That it was a fact that Azalea will never see her darling little sister, with her penchant for rambling incessantly about magic with a sparkle in her eye, not unlike Azalea with stocks and money. Azalea can no longer tease her little Lily about her fiery red hair, can no longer challenge her about who of their children was the cutest, can no longer…

At last the pain was too much, and the impenetrable Azalea Hibari nee Evans wept. Wails and wet gasps came from the last living Evans as she reached for her husband for support. She did not hear her mug falling and cracking to pieces, nor saw the accursed letter fall gently beside the broken cup. What she needed was to let all the stress, worry, and despair out.

Azalea cried for fifteen minutes, clutching Ryuu's thin pajamas as tears flowed and fell on both their laps. With one last shaky breath she closed her eyes and leaned on her husband's shoulders.

"The Potters are coming over in three days."

"Ok."

"They're bringing Lily's ashes to set up a proper funeral."

"I'll prepare a room for the urn to be placed."

"James is also asking us to adopt one of his sons."

That last statement made Ryuu pause. With a slight frown, he asked. "…That is a big decision for James to make."

Azalea nodded. "He promised to explain when he comes. Supposedly it's more proper to talk about the… the incident face to face than through a letter."

Ryuu nodded in acquiescence. "His reason for asking us to adopt one of his sons will have to be a good one though."

The two separated and Azalea reached for the fallen letter. "He says in the letter that he won't abandon Harry." She handed the letter to him. "Just read it. I'll just wake up Kyo-chan; it's almost 7am." In seconds Ryuu watched his wife change from a broken doll to a competent woman. He couldn't help but smile seeing his wife jump right back up. It was one of the things that made Ryuu fall for her.

_Dear Azalea, _

_I know this isn't a great way to tell this. But knowing you, you'd rather hear this as soon possible. Last night, on October 31, your sister Lily died. I did everything I could to protect her, and I'm sorry for failing to keep my promise. Lily was killed by Lord Voldemort, the same dark wizard we mentioned in our last letter that led to us hiding. It might help to know that Lily didn't die in vain. The last thing she did was protecting our children. _

_My family, along with Sirius and Remus, will be coming by three days from now to your house. There are more things that happened that night that I can't explain through a letter. It just makes it seem so clinical, so distant if I do. I will bring with me Lily's ashes, so we can also properly send her off. _

_One of the repercussions of the incident has forced me to ask you to take in my youngest twin, Harry. I am** not** abandoning my son. The basics that I could tell you are that because of Voldemort's defeat, death eaters and his supporters are hunting down for my family. While I would have kept on hiding my children, the death of Voldemort caused a black lash on Harry, causing me to be unable to expand my protection through normal means. _

_Again, I will explain everything to you once we meet. There are just some details that cannot be told through letter for safety reasons. _

_Sincerely, _

_James Potter_

* * *

><p>The last of the Potters and company arrived in their living room grasping a yellow duck. Ryuu would have grinned at the hilarious sight if it weren't for the grim faces on James, Sirius, and Remus. Each looked decades older from the last time he saw them, which was during Lily's baby shower less than two years ago.<p>

Remus Lupin was the most together, showing up with a few more grey hairs. The claw mark on his left cheek stood out. He was still able to give the Hibari family a strained smile. Nestled in his arms was a sleeping child sporting vibrant red hair.

_'He's starting to look more like Lily…'_ Ryuunousuke thought.

Left to Remus was Sirius Black, living up to his surname with the dark circles underneath his eyes. He clutched the black-haired babes in his arms tightly; afraid that he will never see his godson again.

_'Considering that we might adopt him that could be a possibility.'_

In between the two was his step-brother, James Potter. To be more precise, a shade of the once vibrant man was standing in front of the Hibari family. Gone was the mischievous hazel eyes and lazy grin. A bland dull look replaced it along with a permanent frown. Thin, skin-stretched hands gripped a wooden cane as he leaned to his right. The sight was enough for Ryuu to grab the hand of his wife as if to reassure to himself that she was still here, still _alive_.

The three wizards gave a short bow. "Thank you for letting us into your home Hibari-san, Azalea." Remus said.

Ryuu and Azalea bowed in turn. "It's not a problem, Remus-san. And please, call me Ryuu. You and Sirius-san are honorary brothers after all."

His youngest son, Kyoya, had no such compulsions of formalities. Instead the boy stood on his tip-toes, trying to get a glimpse of what Remus and Sirius were carrying. "What are you carrying?" The two smiled and leaned down.

"Wanna see your cousins, Kyoya?" Sirius asked. In a flash the four year old was in front of them, staring down at the two twins. Daniel kept on sleeping, pressing himself more into Remus' warm arms. Harry opened his bright emerald eyes and stared straight at the older boy.

"Wao"

Sirius chuckled. "Cowed down by his cuteness, Kiddo?" he teased. Sirius thought Kyoya to vehemently disagree. He didn't expect to see said nod solemnly in agreement.

"His eyes are deadly weapons."

Azalea couldn't wipe the smirk from her face. "Well you're going to have to fight against Harry's eyes, Kyoya. He's going to live with us." And that sucked all the happiness in the room.

Sirius' smile fell and he gripped Harry tighter in his arms. Azalea's pursed her lips, as if trying to swallow back her last sentence. Ryuu's face looked befitting for a noble emperor. Worst of all was James, who looked about ready to collapse. Tears started to form and the grip on his cane tightened.

Remus quickly changed subjects. "Well it looks like Daniel here's knocked out. It's an amazing feat for him to stay asleep even while we portkeyed here."

Azalea took the chance. "Kyoya, why don't you show Sirius and Remus to the guest bedrooms?" his son bobbed his head, and then glared at the two wizards.

"Hurry up uncles; the red baby must have a nap-time after all." Small hands wrapped around Ryuu's fingers and tugged him up the stairs. Remus was right behind them, with a befuddled Sirius following. Before they left the living room Ryuu caught one last glimpse of James and Azalea sitting opposite one another. The two didn't look each other in the eyes.

_Looks like I'll have to stay upstairs longer than I thought_. 

* * *

><p>"So nap-time, eh?"<p>

Kyoya nodded. "Nap-time is an important part of growing, especially if you wish to become a dinosaur."

Remus blinked. "Wait, a dinosaur?"

"Remus, what's a dinosaur?"

Kyoya nodded again, his son's grey eyes glinting. "Okaa-san says that every time you take a nap, you'll get closer to becoming as strong as a dinosaur."

"So it's another muggle saying, strong as a dino- ow!"

Kyoya tugged on his father's fingers. "Otousan, why is Remus-san hurting Sirius-san?"

"Yeah Moony, how could you hurt me?"

"Sirius…"

"That's just how the two show their love, Kyoya."

"Ryuunousuke!" the elder Hibari let out a deep laugh, his body rumbling from the force that even Kyoya felt it where they held hands. He pretended to ignore Remus' whines ['I was not _whining_, I was just voicing my displeasure!'] and stopped in the middle of two plain wooden doors.

"There are only two guest bedrooms available. The right has two beds, the left one. James said that you'll be bringing two cribs…"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, have it in my pocket. Um, can you hold Harry for a second?" The wizard seemed to regret the request, but didn't try to take it back.

"With pleasure." The babe was exchanged, and Ryuunousuke moved nearer to the door to give Sirius some room.

With both hands freed, Sirius rummaged into his pockets and took out three toy-sized suitcases. He placed all three on the bed and pulled out his wand.

_"Engorgio"_ Before his eyes all three expanded at a rapid pace. The bed groaned at the sudden weight, and almost seemed to bend in half as the suitcases grew to the same size as his son. Sirius flicked his wand again, and the leather suitcase on the right unlocked. Rolling up his sleeves, Sirius opened the case and _stepped_ inside. Ryuu's eyes only popped slightly, but this was Kyoya's first experience with magic.

His son gasped and took a step forward. "Sirius-san!" Kyoya looked about ready to yank his uncle out of the walk-in suitcase, but Ryuu sharply called the boy to a stop.

"Sirius is fine," Remus reassured him. "The trunk is special; it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside."

Kyoya still looked wary. "Can he get lost?"

Remus shook his head. "He's the owner of that suitcase. If he does get 'lost' the enchantments on the trunk will immediately push its owner out." His explanation only made Kyoya more worried.

Sirius' face poked out of the trunk. "To translate Remus-speak, I'll never get lost!" Climbing out of the trunk, he turned back and pulled out two cribs. Both were made with varnished wood, the sheets vibrant red and emerald green for their respective crib.

"I would never expect you to have one crib Slytherin-themed," Ryuu teased.

Sirius barked a laugh, "Lily insisted. And since you know how Evans girls work, insisted means threatened. According to her, she wanted the green sheets to match Harry's eyes." It was obvious that Sirius was still feeling the after-effects of Lily's death, but his tone sounded more nostalgic than broken.

"I'll just put Daniel down," Remus said. "Kyoya, do you want to play with Harry?"

The frown forming on his son's face had Ryuu ruffle the child's hair. "Come on, it's you chance to get to know one of your cousins."

"Plus, Harry's awake. And when Harry's awake, he'll need to be occupied, or he'll get mischievous."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Why just yesterday, I looked away from the tiny terror for just one second and found him gnawing on my wand when I came back."

"A true Marauder in the making," Sirius announced.

The boy was thawing, so Ryuu gave one last push. "How about show some of the moves sensei has been teaching you. Maybe you could even teach harry how to do one of them." In minutes Kyoya had little Harry in his arms – after an impromptu lesson of taking care of babies - babbling about differences between 'a strong dinosaur' and 'a weak dinosaur'. 

* * *

><p>The adults moved to the second bedroom, Remus casting a silencing and locking charm to stop any nosy toddlers from listening in on their conversation. He soon joined the others, taking a seat next to Sirius while Ryuu sat opposite of them.<p>

Sirius let out a sigh, leaning back on the bed. "James is telling Azalea what happened that night and everything after, but that's his side of the story." He ruffled his black hair. "I bet it already turned into a therapy session."

Ryuu agreed. James was ready to cry when he left the two, and Lea was perfect to 'slap' him back to reality.

"Did Azalea explain to you what was happening in England?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Voldemort was causing terror in the Wizarding world, and you guys were part of a group fighting against him. Her sister's family was in trouble because of a … _prophecy_ that made the twins possible candidates of defeating this dark wizard." Ryuu couldn't help but sneer at any mention of divination. Everything else about magic he could take; each branch at least had rules that still managed to stop breaking _every_ form of science. But Divination was the art of _predicting_ possible futures. It was all just guesses and ultimately how someone interprets it. The fact that a prophecy, basically a _possible_ path in the future, caused Voldemort to attack the Potters made Ryuu more certain that this dark wizard was insane.

"Considering the letter James wrote and that you're here, I'm guessing that Voldemort believed the prophecy pertained to one of the twins."

"Yes. After much deliberation, Daniel was proclaimed the 'Boy-Who-Lived'." Remus answered. "At least, that is according to the Ministry."

"What do you think?"

Amber eyes looked straight at Ryuu. "All of us, including Dumbledore, believed that Voldemort's demise was… was a joint effort. Lily did something; I'm not sure what, but she casted a charm she created that had her willingly sacrifice her life to save her sons." He bit his bottom lip, brows scrunched together as he continued. "Dumbledore's theory is that her spell could only work _fully_ on one soul, not two. Voldemort casted a killing curse between Daniel _and_ Harry. And as a result…" Remus took a deep breath. "As a result, Harry lost his magic."

By the end of it the two wizards were holding hands, helping one another from breaking apart. Ryuu could surmise that losing one's magic was tantamount to having one of your senses taken. Or is it similar to having a talent you once had – singing – forcibly taken away. But it was all guesses, and Ryuu would never understand how it is to have magic within him. All he could do was stay quiet and let them recuperate.

"Death eaters are still rampant," Sirius continued. "Between James, Remus, and I, we created a ward that could withstand any curse breakers except for the strongest wizards, like Dumbledore and Voldemort. What makes this ward so effective is because it doesn't envelop around a certain area; it specifically protects and guards each person tied to the ward by recognizing each person's magical core. However, because Harry no longer has a magical core, the wards can no longer tie and protect him as well."

Ah, it finally makes sense. "So you want us to take Harry in."

"This is the safest place Harry can be," Remus argued. "We're also not staying in place; we'll be jumping around to different hide-outs. Leaving Harry will not only protect him from our pursuers, but also allow him to learn how to live in the muggle world. The Wizarding World can be quite… racist. It will be hard for Harry to earn a living when he gets older."

"I have no problem taking Harry in. He is family, and that's all that matter to me." Ryuu then straightened his back, folding his hands together and glaring at the two men in front of him with cold grey eyes. "What my problem is if you know the repercussions of leaving him here."

Sirius bristled at the threat, baring his teeth. "Are you implying that you will hurt Harry-"

"The fact that you think I would do such a thing is out-right insulting, Black-san." Ryuu took a quick breath, mentally chastising for reacting in such an unseemly way. "What I'm pointing at is what Harry will go through as he grows up. Just looking at him I can tell that he is quite intelligent. And with intelligence comes acute observations and questions. I won't be surprised if he'll start noticing how different he looks compared to his peers the minute he can form sentences."

Sirius opened his mouth, most likely to give a scathing remark, but Ryuu kept on going. "I'm not the type of person to give half-truths. If Harry asks, Azalea and I will be blunt and tell him about his real family, that he was left here while the rest of you go into hiding."

"We are not leaving him!" Sirius roared. He shook off Remus' attempts at calming him, and loomed at Ryuu. "What you said was down-right vile. You think we're the type to abandon a child I see as my _son?!_ _All_ of us will visit him, contact him, and have Harry know that we love him."

Not even the threat of Sirius clenching on his wand made Ryuu hesitate to continue his interrogation. "That is a nice speech, but how can I be sure that you'll be keeping your word?"

"I solemnly swear," Those three words broke the two warring men apart, and look at Remus in surprise. "I solemnly swear upon my magic that I will not abandon Harry James Potter. That I will stay in contact with Harry James Potter. That I will do my utmost best to visit and protect Harry James Potter. This again I swear upon my magic." A faint white glow started from the tip of Remus' wand that was pointed upward. It enveloped the wand, then hand, until the wizard was bathed in white. It flared for just a half a second, until it abruptly faded away.

When Remus opened his eyes, it was to see Sirius also raise his wand to point upward, and repeat the same phrase his counterpart said. A second later, and another flash of white light managed to be seen between the cracks of the doors, most likely coming from downstairs. As the flare of white light faded Ryuu couldn't help but grin. Looks like Azalea's plan worked wonderfully. On pain of losing their magic, all three must continuously visit their now squib son/god-son. It was a much needed promise to help mend the now fractured Potter family.

The only muggle in the room clasped his hands together, breaking the tense atmosphere in the room with one clap. "Well, we should go and check on the my son. Knowing him, Kyoya's already indoctrinating Harry-chan on the importance of becoming a 'strong dinosaur'." He moved forward to open the door, only to find locked magically.

"Remus-san, if you will?" said man broke the ward with a twitch of his wand, and Ryuunousuke left the two wizards to grasp what had just transpired seconds before.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate any constructive criticism. As you can guess if you checked my profile, this is the first fanfiction I ever published. If you're confused I'll try and explain it in the next update unless it'll be a spoiler.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Childhood Memories 1

**Childhood Memories  
>How to: Be a Carnivore<strong>

Hibari Kyoya, like any 4 year old boy, wanted to be strong. Hearing stories of fighting dragons and protecting princesses had the young boy starry-eyed and determined to be as strong as the fictional characters in the novel. If Kyoya was a regular boy, he would have been content with just a toy sword and his own imagination. Being a Hibari, Kyoya took it a step further and wanted to make his dreams a reality; he asked to attend martial arts classes.

After much arguing and debating, his parents thawed and signed Kyoya up to karate classes on his 4th birthday. Their only catch was that he would continue with the classes even if he grew tired of them. Kyoya never broke his promise; he threw himself into his lessons and advanced at an accelerated pace. By the time summer ended, Kyoya could easily defeat many of his opponents around his age and was training with the 8 year old class. His teachers were calling Kyoya a prodigy, predicting that he would become a black belt by the time he graduated high school. They tried to encourage him to participate in tournaments, but Kyoya refused each time. When they brought their idea to the parents, both believed that it was their son's choice whether or not to compete. In the end, the teachers all decided to leave it be and continue teaching the boy.

Up until that eventful day November 3, 2001, Kyoya's world was perfect. He had an ideal goal to his future and was accomplishing it through his karate lessons. His role model was the great and powerful T-Rex, which morphed into 'strong dinosaurs' since he was still 4 years old. While he was a disappointed that he would not become a 'strong dinosaur' until he was 18, Kyoya took it in stride. Everything was perfect…

…until Harry Potter came into his life. Or was it Tougeika Kichirou now? Either way that green eyed baby crashed into his life and in one week, shattered his world. As what he told Black-san, those eyes were deadly weapons.

The first year with the toddler was... tolerable. The problem mostly lied with the many facts and secrets he had to remember. The whole name change was a bit of a problem, especially with Uncle James occasionally slipping and said toddler only responding to his English name. The baby eventually accepted that he had two names in the six months mark. The magic part Kyoya chose to ignore. It's constant need to destroy everything he thought about the real world made his mind spin. Kyoya vowed to go back to it later, perhaps once he became a strong dinosaur…

When Kichirou started speaking, that's when everything collapsed. His question phase was the most brutal of them all. Constantly asking questions like "Why do you like dinosaurs? Why do you want to be strong?" forced Kyoya to modify his ideas. Kichirou's questions were quite thought-inducing after all.

By the end of Kichirou's questioning phase, Kyoya stopped focusing on himself and expanded his goal to include his younger brother. His otouto was clearly asking for his help in becoming strong by asking so many questions. With his otouto having no respect for dinosaurs, Kyoya just focused in training the toddler. As the good Oniisan he was, Kyoya started to schedule daily practices in his tight schedule. Walking up the stairs, Kyoya would trip Kichirou and chastise him for not reacting fast enough. A sucker punch to the face meant poor blocking, and failing to pass him meant that Kichirou still didn't grasp the fundamental hit points Kyoya 'taught'. His teachings were abruptly ended when Kichirou chose to become a weak dinosaur and tattled to okaasan. Oh well, it just meant that Kyoya had to become strong enough for the both of them now.

What truly changed his life was when Kichirou was 5 years old. It was a three year build-up, he supposed, due to the mysterious nightmare that his otouto had. Kyoya could actually pin-point the day Kichirou had his first nightmare; October 31, 2003. The haunting, terrified scream that came from his brother's bedroom hit Kyoya to the very core. In a matter of seconds the Hibari household was by Kichirou's side, trying their best to wake him up. It was the first time Kyoya felt so helpless, watching his otouto in pain and not being able to do anything to stop it.

Ever since, nights at the Hibari household grew tense and stressful. It became a guessing game whether Kichirou would have the nightmare or a normal dream. The toddler in question refused to talk about it, and any prodding felt the force of a full-on temper tantrum. Not even Potter-san could drag the information out of him.

Okaasan and Potter-san were forced to become more aggressive when Kichirou collapsed while he was in the shower. If it weren't for Kyoya's overprotective behavior, Kichirou could have died…

Said older brother bought two tonfas during Kichirou's two week stay in the hospital. For extra help in his karate lessons, of course.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was double checking his math homework in the living room when the fireplace suddenly turned on and spewed out green fire. Instead of freaking out, Kyoya just rolled his eyes and set his papers aside.<p>

Making sure that the face popping out of the fire was wearing coke-bottle glasses, Kyoya called out. "Okaasan! Uncle James is on fire again!"

Moments later and his mother swept into the living room, heading straight towards the fireplace.

"James, you're here early."

"The appointment ended early. Can I still come through?"

"Of course, just clean up the ashes."

His mother stepped further away from the fire as the flames changed back to red. Not needing further prompting, Kyoya shielded his eyes when the fire turned bright green once more, this time brighter and taller. Wind started to come straight from the fire, and with a whoosh a body came out, feet first. The slapping of a cane hitting the floor came soon after.

"Ugh, I'll never get used to those things…" James Potter muttered, banishing the ashes on his shoulders and the living room with a wave of his cane. Kyoya's uncle stood an impressive 6 foot 5, his messy black hair so similar to his otouto's now greying at the temples. While his real age was 25, his physical looks could place him around the late thirties. Despite his leaning frame and crow feet, Potter-ojisan's hazel eyes still held a bright spark of youth.

His mother chuckled, "Quite ironic, considering my husband can travel the floo network better than you."

James snorted, "Your husband never makes a mistake; he doesn't count." Hazel eyes finally noticed the extra audience.

"Hey there kiddo, how've you been doing?"

Kyoya gave a short nod. "Fine."

"Kyo-chan's just annoyed at how hard his homework is."

"It's not hard okaasan!" His mother just gave her patented smirk, green eyes glittering.

"While I doubt I'll understand whatever you're learning, your uncle Remus is just a floo call away."

Giving the stink eye, Kyoya had enough and started packing away his schoolwork. "I'm a strong dinosaur now, I don't need any help…" he muttered. His mother still picked it up and pinched his cheeks.

"Strong or not, don't hesitate to come to us when you need help… or else." The eight year old nodded. He knew well enough never to go against his mother's 'requests'.

Her smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Very well then. Now scurry off!" she teased.

After giving a short bow to Uncle James, Kyoya swung his school backpack over his shoulder and ran up the stairs. When he reached his otouto's bedroom Kyoya knocked on his door. "Ki-chan, your otou-san's here!" He took off before Kichirou could reply.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was in the middle of finishing his kanji exercises when the shouting started. His pen, poised in finishing the kanji with one more stroke, was put down and the young boy rolled his desk chair closer to the wall. Pressing his ear on the 12 cm thick plywood separating the two brother's bedrooms, Kyoya started to pick up some words.<p>

"…n't wanna talk about my nightmares!"

"I … keep bottling it up, it's bad for you … about your health!"

"NO!"

"Tougeika Kichirou, do not use that tone on us."

"…care about me… all about Daniel!"

"Harry James Po-"

"NO! I HATE that name! I don't wanna be a Potter!"

"Kichirou, wait!"

Just as his mother shouted out Kichirou's door slammed open, the loud patter of feet slapping the wood floor as the little boy fle  
>w down the stairs. Clacking high heeled shoes followed after, but it was too late. The slam of the front door was all the evidence needed to know that Kichirou ran off.<p>

Without hesitation Kyoya jumped out of his chair and attempted to follow his annoying brat of a brother. Before he could make it out of the front porch thin hands gripped his arms tightly and tugged him back inside.

"And where do you think you're going?!" His mother's eyes were ablaze with fury despite the cool, frigid tone of her voice.

"I'm going to find my otouto. I know the most likely places he will hide" It was best to be blunt and logical, but her grip only tightened.

"And I know that it's six o' clock at night, and you're eight years old." Kyoya opened his mouth. "Sit down now Kyoya."

Kyoya sat down on the floor.

He watched as his mother finally let go of his arm, saw the anger wash away to be replaced with worry. It was only there for a second before her eyes glittered again. "James Charlus Potter, get down here right now!" All she met was silence. "James?" Again, nothing. "James, what's going on?" His okaasan forgot about him as she started heading up the stairs towards Uncle James, her voice rising in worry.

It was the perfect chance.

By the time Azalea slapped some sense (literally) to James and dragged him downstairs by the ear, Kyoya was long gone.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya knew he wasn't that much of a talker. He also wasn't much of a listener. What Kyoya thrived best in was silence. Being a listener meant that you were subservient to the speaker. And while the speaker was seen as a leader, he was just that. seen as one. He didn't want to just be seen as someone of power, he wanted to be known. Just a drop of his name and everyone from the strongest to the weakest would feel within them that he was someone not to be messed with. T-Rex exuded that power, and Kyoya wanted that as well. When he mentioned this to his parents both believed his passion for dinosaurs will pan out as he matured, much to Kyoya's annoyance. When he told the teachers in Namimori Elementary, they just plastered a fake smile on their faces and asked for a 'more realistic job'. Those adults were not worthy to even be called a dinosaur; more like insects.<p>

When he told his otouto, Kichirou answered with a question of his own; 'Why do you want to be extinct?'

"Kichirou!" The sun had already set, as the street lamps started to light up. "Kichirou!" Kyoya was finally at Namimori Park after searching his otouto's favorite toy shop and the public library. Compared to the last two places, Namimori Park was large. Knowing Kichirou, the boy probably climbed up one of the many trees in the area.

_'Why do you want to be extinct?'_ Kyoya had his hands on his knees, bent down and panting. "damnit…" he muttered.

_'Back then, they were powerful, that's why I wish to become like a dinosaur.'_

_'But that was back then. They're not here now, so that means they weren't strong at all.'_ He finally leaned on one of the many trees, ignoring its rough texture as he slid down.

"...where are you?" He sat down, letting the cool wind caress his sweaty face. The park was quiet; only the swaying of the leaves was heard, exluding his pants and…

...and quiet sniffles.

_'That's not true. Look at T-Rex, he's still seen as a strong dinosaur even now, not like those other weak ones.'_

_'What makes a dinosaur strong anyways?'_

_'By being a carnivore.'_

His eyes snapped open, all signs of exhaustion swept away.

_'Aren't carnivores meat eaters?'_

_'Hn.'_

"Come out now, Kichirou. I'm a stronger dinosaur than you. I'll hunt you down." Loud rustling on his left saw Kyoya turning around just in time to see a tear-stained boy sliding down a tree. The two stared at one another, neither moving from their spot.

"You're not a dinosaur." For a minute, Kyoya believed the statement was said in his head. After all, his otouto wasn't that suicidal was he?

"Excuse me?"

"Because you're not a carnivore. You eat vegetables too!" It was yet another moment where Kyoya was unsure whether to label Kichirou insane or telepathic. Perhaps there was still some magic within him…

"Don't even think about changing the subject." Kyoya patted the space next to him, and the five year old dutifully sat next to him. "Now why do you hate that name?"

"You eavesdr…"

"You were screaming it, I didn't need to eavesdrop."

His otouto's glare was so cute; his puffed up cheeks made the boy look more like a chipmunk just begging to have his cheeks pinched.

"I don't hate it…" he grumbled.

"You said to Uncle James, and I quote, _'NO! I hate that name! I don't wanna be a Potter!'_ end quote." Kyoya made sure to even copy his otouto's whiny voice, projecting how annoying it was. Guilt flashed through those green eyes, came through those green eyes, but it soon went away to be replaced by a stubborn glint.

"You're not going to tell me why, huh."

"Nu-uh." He knew an Evans' stubbornness when he saw one. The green eyes only seemed to amplify the troublesome trait.

"Fine then." Reaching back to the tree for support, Kyoya stood up. When Kichirou still stayed on the floor, Kyoya sent a pointed glance. Kichirou's chin jutted forward in response. A kick on the thigh was snarked back.

"That hurts Oni-san!" Hmph, weak dinosaur.

"If you became a stronger dinosaur, then it wouldn't have hurt." With ease Kichirou ignored the comment. He reached for his brother's hand, and without hesitation Kyoya took it and gave a quick squeeze. No words were needed; they were brothers after all.

* * *

><p>The two walked in a comfortable pace, not at all in a rush to return home. Kyoya could feel how tense his otouto was. No doubt there was guilt for causing so many problems, but a hint of happiness that he spent some time with his older brother. The Hibari brothers allowed themselves to take in their surroundings. It wasn't every day that they could see the world around them at night; their parents were quite strict of curfew time. The scuffling of their feet on gravel echoed and bounced on the tree trunks. where the leaves were thin the moon's rays poked through and lighted the patches of grass in a silvery glow. The wind brought goosebumps where it touched skin but only helped to enhance the simply elegant atmosphere the park exude.<p>

It was as the green colors morphed to a plethora of grey hues that Kichirou started to tense up. He started biting his bottom lip, his free hand tugging on the edges of his green pajama top. Every once in a while Kichirou would look up an silently plead to Kyoya to not go back home. He ignored the attempts every time.

Halfway there Kichirou started to fight back. He tried to pull his hand away from Kyoya, but the grip only tightened.

"Please Oniisan, I don't wanna go back!" Kichirou tried another tactic by planting his feet on the floor. Kyoya just started to drag him.

"We have to go back, otouto. It's not safe out here at night."

"But you're a strong dinosaur, oniisan! you can take care of the bad guys!" And now Kichirou decided to call him a dinosaur. Annoying little brothers.

"I'm strong enough to deal with bad guys, but not okaasan." Kichirou turned pale at his statement. The fighting suddenly stopped, catching Kyoya off guard as he stumbled. It was that one second that Kichirou needed.

The five year old shot off like a rocket, heading straight back to the park.

"Kichirou, no!" Kyoya was running off soon after, but he knew he would never catch up. For some reason his otouto was always faster than him, despite the other's short legs.

Tonight though, tonight otouto was gaining speed. He thought he saw some green electricity wrapping around his otouto's legs, but with each second glance they were gone.

"Kichirou, please! Stop! Stop panicking!" He was running on fumes, and even then his legs were crying out in pain. He still pushed forward.

It was as Kichirou was about to cross yet another street that everything started to slow down. Kyoya noticed the traffic turn green. He heard from a distance tires crunching on gravel. His otouto's eyes were closed, gaining even more speed.

Kyoya knew he screamed his name but it sounded so distant, eaten away from the wind. When the car's headlights grew nearer, Kyoya started to speed up. The adrenaline was pushing him, his heart at his throat.

"KICHIROU!" When the car's lights finally splashed on Kichirou's face, the child froze. His bright, bright green eyes were glowing and wide open. His mouth was open, not in fear but in surpris. He heard the driver's attempts of stopping, and it was slowing down.

It was still too fast.

Seconds before the car's bumper hit him, Kyoya finally reached his otouto and roughly pushed him away. He ignored the car's blaring horn, it's screeching tires, the blinding white light. All he could do was look ahead and watch his brother's face. Soon his eyes was awash with white blinding light...

A second later, sparks of green.

* * *

><p>When Hibari Kyoya woke up, the first thing he saw was a bland white ceiling. The first thing he heard was the the droning monitor that followed the beating of his heart. The first thing he felt was his left hand slowly and painfully being crushed.<p>

"Kichirou, your hurting his hand."

"But daddy..."

"Potter-ojisan is right, you're destroying my hand." His response created an interesting chain reaction. Thankfully his left hand was freed. A squeak from his left meant his otouto was not aware of Kyoya waking up. the deep chuckle meant that Potter-ojiisan knew.

When Kyoya finally moved his head, he saw the puffy-red eyes of his otouto and Potter-ojiisan's panda eyes. He tried to sit up, and Potter immediately started to help him. Kichirou pressed a button on the side of his bed, mechanically moving the top half of it slowly move upward.

"You only had two broken legs, the driver managed to swerve enough to just run over the bottom part of your legs. The bones there were broken." Kyoya sent a pointed look at Kichirou, which made the latter's face pale a sickly shade of grey and focus more on the bed's buttons. "We arrived there minutes after the incident, the driver telling the police officer what happened. Luckily he was a doctor, and managed to stop the bleeding."

"And my otouto? How is he?"

"Mr. Hasegawa checked over Kichirou. Other than a few scratches on his face and feet, he was not hurt."

"I'm sorry Otousan." His uncle let out a sigh. Hazel eyes dulled and the man looked to be in his 40s.

"It's not your..."

"You better be sorry, Kichirou."

"Azalea!"

As the strong dinosaur she was, Okaasan swept into the room. Black, 2 inch heels clicked on the white vinyl floor, only accenting her intimidation factor. Right behind her was his father, yet another epitome of a strong dinosaur. His three-piece suit was impeccably pressed, not a strand out of place despite wearing the suit for one full day. The only sign of his worry was his slightly messy hair… By slightly messy, it would be the two strands that fell on the side. Between them, however, was a small boy peeking over his mother's legs. The child sported bright hazel eyes, and copper red hair sporting a Caesar cut.

Daniel-san? What are you doing here?" Said boy gave Kyoya a bright grin, similar to that of his twin. "Kyoya! You're awake!" running past okaasan, his cousin joined his twin in sitting next to the bed, clutching the rails with tiny hands.

"I heard that you got hit by a car? And you survived! Thank goodness. When I first heard the news, I was so worried. But you're alive! You must be really strong Kyoya!" Ah, if only his otouto was this cute to him.

"Hn, I am."

"You're also very reckless." Both of his parents were giving him looks of disapproval. His father's was laced with worry and relief. His mother only had a dash of anxiety; the rest of her emotions rested solely on righteous fury.

"This is why we told you not to go out at night to look for your brother." Okaasan must have seen something in his eyes, because she just kept on going. "Don't even try to argue, Kyoya. Yes, we know that you are strong, that you've taken classes in karate. But there is a difference between being strong in a controlled environment, and strong in real life. I know for certain that you are not strong enough physically to face dangers found in the streets." Her last sentence hit Kyoya hard. It was a direct hit at his pride, at what he strove for. But no matter how much he didn't want to believe it, okaasan was telling the truth.

"And you, Kichirou. There was no need for you to run away." his otouto was already hunched down, ashamed of his actions. "Your actions caused not only us, but both of your brothers to worry about you. It's fine if you wanted to speak up. While the way you spoke up was much to be desired, it could have worked. Running out in the middle of the night however, was not only dangerous but did not help resolve problems." At the end of the scolding only the top of Kichirou's head was seen. Daniel held his twin's hands, moving so their shoulder bumped one another.

His uncle gathered his sons in a bear hug, His chin resting on both of their messy heads. "But what is most important right now," James Potter said, "Is that you two are alive and here." Large, thin hands wiped away the tears forming in Kichirou's already puffy red eyes and lips pressed on Daniel's red locks. His parents moved to stand to the right side of the bed; his mother reached out and combed his hair back while his father's large warm hands wrapped around his own bandaged fingers. The atmosphere was almost sickenly sweet. Almost.

His teeth were saved from decay with the arrival of the doctor.

"Hibari-san, Potter-san, may I have a word with you?"

"Is something wrong Hasegawa-sensei?" Otousan's hands tightened his hold, but the grip relaxed when the doctor quickly reassured them.

"Oh no, both of your sons are fine. Kyoya's legs will have to be cast, but the two are making a fast recovery. I just need to talk to you about some technical issues. The police also wish to ask you about certain things. Again, legal issues. Since you were there in the aftermath of the incident, the driver's insurance company wishes to gather all of the witness statements available." Both of his parents immediately agreed. While Potter-ojisan was confused at many of the legal jargons (he doubt wizards have insurances in their world), he followed after the doctor and his parents after giving one last quick kiss to each of his son's cheeks.

Once the door closed, Daniel-san glared at him and Kichirou. "Ok, tell me what happened."

"No."

"It's my fault, Daniel, that Kyoya oniisan's hurt."

"What?"

"_What._" Kyoya rubbed his temples at his brother's once again outlandish was too selfless. Seeing his cousin also pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel also thought the same.

"Kichirou," Daniel talked slowly, as if he was talking to a frightened newborn calf. "I was asking what happened, not 'who did this'."

"Didn't Potter-san tell you?" In truth, Kyoya was just too lazy to talk.

"Aunt Azalea, Uncle Ryuunousuke, and dad only gave me the general idea. They didn't tell me what Kichirou was arguing with dad about."

"It's all my fault!" Kichirou wailed.

"Otouto snapped when Potter-Ojisan decided to use his English name."

"Oniisan!" Daniel let out a sigh and looked at Kichirou. It was incidents like this that Kyoya would wonder if they were twins. Their personalities were so different.

"Kichirou, do you still see my dad as your dad?"

"Yes." Kichirou answered immediately.

"Do you see me as your twin?"

Yes!" Daniel then smiled. It was small, not like the million watt smile Daniel gave to Kyoya that stretched from one end to another. Despite the size, Daniel's smile was more genuine and warm. Later when Kyoya saw pictures of his okaasan's sister Kyoya would find out where Daniel inherited his smile. It was a one of a kind smile that always soothed Kichirou and even calmed himself down.

"Then there's nothing wrong with you being Kichirou Tougeika, as long as you see us as family." Kichirou's smile was hesitant , but the happiness in his bright green eyes showed it all.

* * *

><p>"I love the color green."<p>

Hibari froze in the middle of his katas, his head turning to the left. Roughly 2 months went by since that night; it was only two days ago that Kyoya had his casts removed. He knew his parents and uncle talked with Kichirou about the nightmares, and it seemed to have worked out. Both brothers though never talked much about that night, especially about the green spark that saved his life. He wasn't sure what to think about it; could it be magic, or something else? would James-ojisan have known if Kichirou had magic? Grey eyes narrowed at the intruder but nonetheless he took a relaxed stance.

Tougeika Kichirou stood near the dojo doors, shoulders hunched but green eyes staring straight ahead.

"I love the color green," Kichirous said. "It makes me feel warm, and it's the same color as mommy's eyes."

His eyes started to water, salty tears waiting to fall down. "I love the color green, but…" tiny, bandaged fingers started fiddling with the boy's shirt. "...But I'm scared of it too."

Kichirou could no longer hold eye contact, looking down at his slippers. "My... my nightmares made me hate it. It made the green feel so _cold_." His voice broke at the end. One tear was already rolling down his cheek, another quickly following.

"I-I've never hated a color so much, Kyoya. Never felt so afraid to see a color take my mom and... and tried to take me too." his voice was now nasally, congested.

"And still... and still I love the color green." Kichirou wiped his nose with the back of his hand and finally looked up.

Underneath all the tears, Kichirou still looked at his brother with stubborn determination.

"How can I still love the color green, when I hate it as well?"

Through it all, Kyoya still stood where he was. He showed neither annoyance or impatience as he listened to his otouto. By the end of the boy's confession and subsequent question, Kyoya let the question hang in the air before he answered.

"My favorite color is purple." He ignored his otouto's surprised face and pushed on. "Purple symbolizes royalty and power, the latter I strive for. Purple is also known for corruption and delusions of grandeur." He walked toward Kichirou and knelt down to his eye level. He swept aside the crying child's unruly black hair, the curious shaped scar on his forehead seen for just a second before it was covered again.

"Purple has positive and negative connotations. But it was my choice to only take the positive meanings of the color." His otouto was still crying, but he was listening intently. Listening to hopefully find the answer that would help this conflict.

"The same can be seen with the color green, Kichirou. Green has become my second favorite color, you know. It's the color of okaasan and your eyes. For you, it means warmth and security... and a few weeks ago, a flash of green light was what saved me." The gasp was all what he needed to know that Kichirou had an inkling of what it meant. But the pale look he sported was not what he expected. Could it be...

He'll leave it alone, for now.

"That same color was also the one that took away your mommy's life and almost took yours." Kyoya stood back up again.

"That color has touched many parts of your life. Now, it is your choice how _you_ want to remember your color. Is it its similarity between your parents? Or is it the fear when you have seen death at a young age?"

He was about to turn around and go back to his practices, but Kichirou stopped him. "Wait, but how does that answer my question?"

"It doesn't," Kyoya smirked. "I don't know why you feel that way, only guess at it. But I can help you sort it out and give you tips in how you decide to categorize the color. You helped me too, after all."

"I did?"

Kyoya nodded. "Your questions about dinosaurs made me choose to create my own type of carnivore. He tightened the sash around his waist. "After all, you did tell me that I shouldn't strive to become someone that became extinct."

He turned around and started his stretches, making sure that he wasn't straining any of his bones. After a few seconds the tatami sliding doors were shut. He swore he heard Kichirou muttering a soft thank you.

The next day, Kichirou started asking for martial arts classes.


End file.
